


I might be in love

by tonight_aliv (estir)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Just Two Dudes Being Guys, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estir/pseuds/tonight_aliv
Summary: There had never been a reason to put a label on what they had.There still wasn’t a reason to put a label on what they had.





	I might be in love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written August 2012 on tumblr.

There had never been a reason to put a label on what they had.

There still wasn’t a reason to put a label on what they had.

But as Yuugi sat on their dilapidated couch, eyes directed to the small television set and mind anywhere but the commercials that screamed for his attention, he wondered if labeling it would make things easier. Maybe something as restraining as “friend” wasn’t enough to really describe it, but the thought of having “something more” with his roommate implied a more sexual relationship than he was comfortable with.

Although if the way he had reacted a few hours earlier meant anything, he amended in the growing darkness–

He halted the thought, the memory of _how_ he had ended up watching the news in silence threatening to resurface. His heartbeat grew a little more pronounced, especially in the space between the legs he hugged so close to his chest. A familiar warmth began to spread through his veins, and he forced himself to focus on the weather report.

“Expect a 30% chance of rain tomorrow, high temperatures to remain in the–”

He couldn’t do it.

As he abruptly stood, resigned to take another cold shower and jump into the coursework that still needed to be finished by next week, he heard a key turn the bolt in the front door. Frozen in place, he watched as the object of his rapt attention for the last hour or so walked inside.

Katsuya discarded his keys on the table, shaking a bit of rain out of his blond hair. He shrugged his raincoat off and threw his messenger bag into one of the chairs with a decisive thud before he noticed the eyes on him, wide and lost.

“You okay there, Yuug’?” he asked, ruffling his brow at the strange reaction but moving quickly to the kitchen as if nothing were out of the ordinary. He kept an ear out for his friend’s response as he snatched a piece of bread out of the cupboard, concern growing as the silence remained.

“Hey, Yuugi!” he called from the kitchen before taking a bite, pausing in step on his way to the fridge, waiting.

He moved when he caught a breathless, “Yeah, yeah, just spacing out.” Fluidly, he grabbed a soda from the fridge and quickly made his way back to the main room, where Yuugi had fallen back onto the couch. Some sort of local programming danced on the television set, but neither of them paid it much attention, even as it steadily became the only source of light in the room.

Katsuya watched Yuugi from the corner of his periphery as he downed his soda. It was like Yuugi to be a bit more reserved when something was bothering him, but it had been a long time since he had hesitated around Katsuya. It was strange, watching the dull look in those violet eyes, especially as the light cast on him from the television flashed at uneven moments.

At the commercial break, he watched as Yuugi blinked abruptly, as if remembering himself. A bit of clarity returned to his expression, and Katsuya breathed in resigned relief. He shifted his gaze to the television, relaxing an arm on the backrest over Yuugi’s head. Whatever had kept Yuugi so distracted had passed, he’d guessed.

“How was work?” his voice came a little clearer, more like the upbeat Yuugi he knew so well.

A long breath, “Fine. Nothing too terrible, though I had to switch afternoon duty shifts with Fujimoto. Says his kid’s sick or something, so I’ll be late again tomorrow.”

Yuugi nodded, bringing his legs up to his chest and placing his chin on his knees. The familiar habit made Katsuya smile slightly, prompting him to cross his legs in a more comfortable position. Things were easing themselves back to normal.

After a moment of comfortable silence, he decided it was safe to ask, “Did something happen today, Yuugi? You were really zoned out when I got back.”

He caught Yuugi’s soft smile when he turned to look at him properly, and he couldn’t help the small smile that overtook his lips at the sight.

“I might be in love,” the shorter man breathed through the smile, voice small but confident, “but I’m not entirely sure yet.”

Katsuya grinned at the answer, closing his eyes and settling back against the couch. His heart skipped a beat, but he chose to interpret it as a laugh, choking out a chuckle.

“That really sucks.”

He heard Yuugi’s laugh, could see the way violet eyes closed soundlessly and the way his smile grew wide clearly in his mind. The image warmed him, brightened his smile ever so slightly as he acutely listened.

They soon fell into a companionable silence, feeding off of each other’s happiness until the infomercials lulled them to a dreamless sleep, Katsuya’s arm loosely draped over Yuugi’s shoulders and his head resting comfortably in Yuugi’s dark hair.

And the only label they needed was “content”.


End file.
